


Secrets

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a secret but it's not the one Sari thinks she knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ante_luce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ante_luce).



> Set after the TFA final and heart breaking third season. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to ante_luce on Livejournal. <3

Sharp optics followed every movement with awe. Each strike observed, every graceful sweep following through to a hard kick. It was a dance he could watch forever, if only.

"Hey Prowl!" Bumblebee's distinctive voice pierced painfully through the Ninja's concentration. "What are you doing up there?"

"Bee, he's probably meditating," Bulkhead rumbled good naturedly.

"Yeah right. I bet he's just spying on us," bumblebee hollered up at him. "Don't think I don't know, I've seen you!"

"Why would he spy on us?" Bulkhead was confused.

"I dunno because we're awesome," Bee answered confidently. "Could just ask if you wanted to hang out," he started snickering and slapped Bulkhead's chest. "Get it? Hang out coz he's hanging from the..." at Bulkhead's nonplussed look, Bee shook his helm. "Never mind let's go race, away from bat face."

"Bat face?"

"Yeah because he hangs upside down you know like a bat?"

"Oh right!" Bulkhead frowned thoughtfully. “What’s that got to do with his face?”

Sari smirked up at where the ninja had been before he'd characteristically vanished at the commotion. "Not spying on just anyone though are you, Prowl?" She peered through the doorway of the training room and grinned as the other ninja finished up his kata, completely unaware of the trouble he’d caused.

****

“You're quite the troublemaker you know?” Sari folded her arms and smirked up at the black and white ninja.

“Oh really now?” Jazz chuckled, visor glinting with humour. “I thought that position was filled by Bee,” he added.

“You play coy but I know you know, I know you've seen him,” Sari declared confidently. “Somebot needs to make the first move and it sure isn't going to be him.”

Canting his helm quizzically, Jazz raised his hands in surrender. “I don't know what you think you know but I don't know what you're talking about little femme,” Jazz crouched down and smiled at Sari. “How about you enlighten me, hmm? Then I'll see if I can sort out this apparent trouble I'm causing.”

“You really don't know? You haven't seen him watching you, gazing at you like a love sick puppy. You haven't noticed that he's rarely in the same room when you are?” Sari pulled a face. “I thought ninjas were all observant and aware,” she posted a little.

Jazz laughed. “That maybe so but we can't read processors yet,” his visor winked at her.

Slouching her shoulders and looking guilty that she'd sort of dropped Prowl in it, she gave up. “Prowl, he likes you. Like I think really likes you but… I don't think he wanted you to find out…” she trailed off sheepishly.

“He probably didn't but I'm sure he appreciates you looking out for him,” Jazz offered with a smile.

“You’re okay with it then?” she asked hopefully. “Don’t you like him too?” she added with excitement.

Jazz stood and smirked. “I'm flattered of course but how I feel about it is my business, I could have easily been unhappy about the stalking or uncomfortable at the attention,” he chuckled and added gently; “and if you've learnt anything from this it's not to meddle in other bot's affairs right?”

“Right,” Sari replied glumly. “I just want him to be happy.”

“I know, sweetspark, me too, he's my friend too but these things can't be forced.”

****

Prowl didn't move when he felt the other approaching but a subtle smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “How did she take it?”

A warm chuckle behind him, made his spark spin faster and he leaned back into the strong arms that embraced him and nuzzled the helm that rested on his shoulder. “She's a sweet kid, she means well but I think she heard me.”

“Hopefully we'll have no more incidents like the last time she meddled,” Prowl mused, turning to face the other ninja. “So… how do you feel about ‘the stalking’?” he asked coyly, trailing fingertips over Jazz’s chest plating.

Jazz took hold of the hand and kissed the fingers with a smile. “Extremely flattering and kinda Kinky, didn't realise you had such a voyeuristic streak in you, love,” he teased fondly.

“It's what you do to me,” Prowl murmured, brushing his lips over Jazz’s. “How long do we have to keep it secret?” he asked tentatively. “Do I have to die again?” he quipped lightly, causing Jazz to hold him tightly.

“Always with the dramatics, hm?” Jazz replied, pressing closer to his new bond mate. “I've spoken to Ultra Magnus and while he was concerned about possible side effects or you know deactivation, he gave us his blessing, so whenever you're ready.”

Prowl smiled with adoration at the mech who shared his spark and leant in for a chaste kiss, which Jazz returned and deepened eagerly.

“MY OPTICS!!”

Both ninjas grimaced at Bumblebee’s screech from the foot of the warehouse.

Resting his helm against Jazz’s, Prowl chuckled softly. “I have a feeling the secret’s out.”

 


End file.
